So Hot
by Hetalialovers
Summary: (Don't own Hetalia characters) Germany sat in his office enjoying the peace and quite. "Where's Italia? God dam its to quite." Germany started questioning himself why it's so quite. He got up to look for his lover. Germany stepped out of his office and he saw a bit of light from a room three doors down and some giggling. Out of curiosity he walked up to the door and took a small


(Don't own Hetalia characters)

Germany sat in his office enjoying the peace and quite. "Where's Italia? God dam its to quite." Germany started questioning himself why it's so quite. He got up to look for his lover. Germany stepped out of his office and he saw a bit of light from a room three doors down and some giggling. Out of curiosity he walked up to the door and took a small peek to see a faint shadow of Italy lit by a candle light. Germany opened the door to see Italy sitting on their bed they share, Germany took a step back but ended up going forward, to Italy. Germany turned 10 shades of red darker, he looked at Italy, who was in purple fishnet stalkings, thongs with Germany's flag on them, in a corset with black heels on. Italy looked into his lovers eyes that were filled with desire. Germany slowly walked up to his lover and put his arms around his waist. Germany passionately kissed Italy and wouldn't pull away. Germany licked Italy's bottom lip asking for entrance, Italy was being stubborn and did not open, Germany moved his hands to Italy's hips, Italy tried not to opened his mouth, Germany smirked and reached down to his semi-hard member. Italy let out a small moan and Germany smirked in the kiss while rubbing small circles on his semi-hard member. They pulled away for some air, He felt himself growing hard. Italy looked up seeing Germany's eyes staring at him full of lust. Germany picked up Italy. Italy wrapped his legs around his waist feeling Germany's hard member, Germany kept one hand on Italy's back and the other groping his ass, Germany sat down on the with Italy straddling him. Germany reached up and pulled Italy's curl many times making him yell and moan that echoed through out the house, Italy pressed his soft lips against Germany's rough lips, "Please I want you inside of me! Only you!" Italy begged. Hearing this pleased him, Germany kept pulling at Italy's curl, Italy kept moaning and begging for him, Germany put Italy's curl in his mouth. Germany put two fingers up to Italy's lips, "suck" Germany told Italy to do so, Italy opened his mouth allowing his fingers in his mouth, Italy coated both his fingers full of saliva, Germany slipped his fingers out of his mouth leaving a trail of saliva behind, Germany put pressure on to Italy's tight entrance making Italy moan out in pleasure and pain. "Still a virgin are we?" Asked Germany seductively. Germany flipped Italy on his back pulled off his thong and took off the heels as well. Italy's member was hard, Germany began to kiss the head of his member. This caused Italy to moan and grip Germany's blond hair. Germany then engulfed Italy's now fully erect member and stuck his two fingers into his hot tight entrance. Italy felt a weird knot in his stomach form, "D... Doitsu. I.. Ah I can't h... Hold it I'm about to... Cum!" Italy shouted as he came into Germany's mouth, Germany swallowed the cum, He pulled his fingers out of Italy and kissed him on the forehead. "We're still not done." Said Germany, Italy looked at Germany, Germany looked down at him, Italy smiled and nodded for him to continue. Germany flipped Italy onto his stomach with his butt in the air, he lined himself up at Italy's entrance, "Tell me if it hurts," Germany pushed himself into Italy, making him cry in pleasure and pain, tears started to prick his eyes. He moaned louder, "The pain will pass just wait," Germany looked down at Italy, Italy moved around to get himself used to Germany's size, after few minutes Italy nodded, Germany started to move at a slow paste, then started to move faster and faster, Italy moaned, and cried out his name, Germany was trying to find Italy's sweet spot "Ah...Doustiu...p...ple..please...right...the..there" Italy begged. Finally he found it, Germany pounded in that same spot. He wanted to drive Italy so hard, he will be seeing stars and can't stand, Germany reached down putting Italy's member in his hand. While Germany played with Italy member and pound into his sweet spot. Germany felt a weird knot forming in his stomach, same with Italy. Germany picked up the pace and their breathing became shallow pants. "Doitsu I'm...I'm ahh.. about ahh!" Before Italy could finish he came in Germany's hands. A few thrusts later Germany came into Italy's warm tight hole. Germany pulled out and fell next to Italy. The two lovers were panting heavily. "I love you Italia. Promise you will stay with me" said Germany. Italy's face went red has one of Romano's tomatoes and chuckled "I love you too and of course I'll stay with you Doitsu." Germany pulled Italy closer to him and softly kissed him on the forehead, "did you enjoy it for your first time?" Germany asked his lover, "Ve~ it was hot" Italy smiled, Germany kissed Italy,Then the two lovers than began to doze off and fell asleep.

:my first fanfic please tell me how it went. Hope u enjoyed it


End file.
